fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Sweetpet Aikatsu!
Sweetpet Aikatsu! ( スウィートペット アイカツ！ Suu~ito petto Aikatsu!) is a fan serie made by MikuHatsune145 and is the Sweetpet variant of Jewelpet Aikatsu! Story Marianne Le Grand is a passionated girl,who has an huge love for sweets and french pastries, she helps her parents who run a bakery,she has a little brother and love playing with him. Her dream is to become the owner of a cafe and become really popular like her parents but also wants to become an idol,one day she came back to school,she finded an éclair in a counter and took it,when she eats it a little rabbit appeared and salued her,she was surprised to find a rabbit who looks like a sweet. The rabbit presented her to Marianne, she is Eclan,a Sweetpet who felt Marianne's dream to become an idol and says than she will lead her to her dream,so she used her magic to lead her and Marianne at the Sweet Academy in Sweetland. In this academy she meeted a lots of Sweet Idols,and meeted Sakuran,Honey and Dona,they becomed friends and helped Marianne to open her Le Café aux Délices the cafe she dreamed to open whe she was young. With the help of her friends she wants to realize her dreams and the rivals she will meet will not stop her. Characters Idols Marianne Le Grand Theme Color: Chocolate Brown Type: Cute Brand: Bonbon au Chocolat Sweetpet: Eclan School Dress: Chocolate Sweet Coord Aura: Chocolate lollipops,chocolate balls with decoration,chocolate biscuits,gingerbread mens, chocolate cherries and vanilla and chocolate ice creams. Marianne really love baking pastries,decorating cakes or eating sweets,she's a sweet and kind girl who lived in France before going to Sweetland and become a Sweet Idol,she meeted Eclan,her sweetpet, who leaded her to Sweetland and train her to become a great idol. Marianne really like helping her parents by baking pastries with them for their pastry shop called Le Français and she also love taking care of her little brother Marc,who love playing with his older sister,Eclan also like playing with him and giving to him sweets to make him happy. Marianne camed to Sweetland and opened a cafe she dreamed to open when she was small,its called Le Café aux Délices (the cafe of sweets in french) and receive the help of her friends to run it,as the owner and runner of the cafe,she work hard to keep it well. She wants to realize the wishes of her friends and help their Sweetpet to evolute their magic to help them to become great idols and with the help of Ean and her friends,she is determined to do it. Honey Amaimori Theme Color: Bright Yellow Type: Pop Brand: Sweet Forest Sweetpet: Honey School Dress: Honey Sweet Coord Aura: Honey bubbles,sunflowers, cakes,candy canes,barley sugar batons,waffles,cups of ice creams, pies and sweet flowers. Honey is cheerful,and very merry-go-round and hates doing hurtful things to the others or her friends,she loves eating sweets also and sport,especially tennis and practice every day to become skilled in tennis,she meeted Honey sleeping in her sport bag and she presented her to Honey and said than she is here to realize her dreams. At Sweetland,she meeted Marianne at her cafe and learned some things about each others but when they camed across at the Sweet Academy,they faster,learned more about them and become friends,Honey and Eclan were also good friends too and work together to become more experienced idols together. Honey also work with Marianne at her cafe to help her and becomed a waitress to reduce the work for Marianne who first haved to do everything by herself, Honey like helping her friends and wants them to be happy all the time. Gummy Hiiragi Theme Color: Blue Type: Cool Brand: Gummy Heart Sweetpet: Gumimin School Dress: Gummy Sweet Coord Aura: Multicolored gummy bears, gummy fruits,dragibus candies,red, blue,purple,yellow and orange gummy like gems,multicolored drops and glitters. Gummy is really calm and patient, but can be very excitable and happy-go-lucky she is an idol who work hard and do everything to become the greatest Sweet Idol by the help of Gumimin,they love eating both and are always together. She meeted Gumimin at her home,eating a big part of cake and,was suddenly taken by a hoquet,and Gummy helped him,and Guminin thanked her and say than he is here to makes her dream true. Gummy who doesn't understand, asked him,to explain,he said than he's going to lead her to Sweetland to become an idol and Gummy who was excited by what she heared wanted to know more,so Gumimin and her went to Sweetland and when she goes to the Sweet Academy,and meeted Marianne and Honey. When she meetes them working at the Le Café aux Délices Café cafe,she also decided to help them and also becomed a waitress, and helped them. Guminin,him, meeted Eclan and Honey and they also becomed friends,Gummy is called as the cool girl of the group,she and Gumimin love the same things and share the same taste for everything,like the other sweetpets,she share a good connection with Gumimin and Eclan and Honey do the same thing with Marianne and Honey. It has been revealed,than Dona and her were childhood friends and really like each others,but lost contact when Dona haved to quit,her school and hGummy always searched to find her. And when she meeted Dona, they together decided to learn more about each others and decided to re-become the bestfriends they were,Gumimin also be friend with DonaDona,Dona's sweetpet and also becomed bestfriends (or best sweet friends like Gumimin likes to say!). Sweetpets Sweet System Items Trivia